A collar for animals is known from DE 84 15 418 U1 in which the individual chain links are made from round stock and are additionally encased, for example with leather. The free ends of each section of the round stock, from which one chain link, respectively, is bent, form two teeth. The lining is supposed to prevent the spiked collar from being recognized as such immediately.
The dog collar known from DE 9 41 458 A, which, however, comprises only two chain links that are bent from round stock and have two teeth each, uses similar chain links.
In the case of spiked collars, efforts are being taken to approximate the collar to a normal collar, as far as possible, in order for it not to be immediately recognized as a spiked collar. In this respect, spiked collars whose chain links are made from round stock are disadvantageous because they are clearly distinct from other collars. However, such collars have numerous advantages; they can be separated at any time between two chain links, they can be produced simply, they are very well protected against wear and tear and are easy to keep clean.
Based on the known collars, the invention has set itself the object of developing the known collars further in such a way that they make a good visual impression; in any case resemble a normal collar more closely than a typical collar, i.e. one that has been made of wire.